Is she the one?
by SpazMatick
Summary: Someone will have to choose whether or not he wants her. And she will have to choose whether or not she wants to wait for another. SessKag Inu? Sango? tell me what you think PLZ REVIEW
1. the beginning

Kagome vanished again into the sea of blue lights leaving her family to wonder once again if they would ever see her back in this time. She again splashed into the water of the well and when she did this the most magnificent colors of blue surrounded her. The water rushed over her, leaving her to feel completely invigorated and refreshed. Every time she was in the well she felt alive and ready to take on the world. As she pulled herself out of the well with her 50-pound yellow pack (perfectly dry). She was greeted by a very, very happy fox kitsune.

"KAGOME," Shippo shouted with as much happiness as he possibly could. He was jumping up and down while she pulled herself together desperately trying to get her attention not fully realizing that he had all of it. Although to think about it, he wasn't even really that tall to begin with. "Kagome I am so happy your back. Why were you gone so long? Did you miss me? Did something happen? Please don't leave me again promise you wont. Promise!"these last questions were said in such rapid succession it was really hard to follow. After he got all that out he finally took a breath and jumped onto Kagome's shoulders almost knocking her over back into the well with him going with her (hmm gives me an idea). When he was satisfied with the spot on her shoulders, she answered him so he would pay attention to her

"I was visiting. Yes, very much. No. I can't promise that I won't go see my family but I can promise that I will try my hardest to find away for you to come with me."

With that a very happy kitsune squeezed around her neck making it very difficult for her to breathe. "Shippo could you loosen up your hold on my neck?" Kagome asked barely being able to speak. As she said this Miroku and Sango appeared and stood staring at the sight in front of them trying not to crack up.

"Shippo let her breathe." Sango said very softly.

"Did you bring me any chocolate?" When the tiny kitsune said that none of them could hold back their laughter any longer. After they got over there laughing fit.

Sango finally after she got her breath back asked "Kagome why don't we go to Kaede's hut, so you can put your pack down."

"That sounds great. This bag does get kinda heavy after my mom packs everything anybody could ever want. I swear sometimes it feels like she just lines the bottom with rocks. How does she expect me to get out of the well?"

"Now Kagome you know that your mother is trying to make sure you are safe even if she isn't around."

"Thanks Miroku. Well I guess it isn't that I don't appreciate it because it is useful. It is just sometimes I give into my complaining side."

"You know I understand that one" Sango interjected. "Sometimes I just want to complain it is like it lifts a heavy weight off my shoulders."

"I wouldn't know because of my chosen path I do not give into complaining." Miroku said in a playful holier than though attitude. At that statement the two girls looked at each other with a nod and ran at Miroku full speed knocking him over. Sango landed on top of him and Kagome on top of her. Kagome laughed for a minute but then got up. Sango however; stayed there for a minute staring at him and then got up when she snapped out of her daze by Miroku grabbing her ass. She slapped him. Which left a hand print across is check which felt like it was pulsating. She had never hit him that hard.

'I wonder what is wrong with her' Miroku thought to himself.

They walked to Kaede's hut in almost complete silence all of them had different things that were on their mind and some of them had the same thing on their mind.

Why did I do that? Why didn't I get up? Why did I just lay there on top of him? Why do I wait for him he is obviously not interested? Why do I do this to myself? Why did he have to grab my ass? Sango was full of questions.

Miroku just had one thought in his head. 'I'm such an idiot that moment was perfect and I had to wreck it.'

And Kagome had one question. 'Where is Inuyasha?' (the cliff hanger is so tempting)

But I am not that mean.

He could sense the magic of the bone eaters well. Damn it there was that scent again, Raspberries and vanilla. He was so attracted to that scent but no he didn't want her. He was above her.

'I DON'T WANT HER!' He had to keep telling himself that.

He knew in his mind that he wanted her, to hold her in her arms, to feel her embrace, to smell her strong scent flowing freely into her nostrils without the added scents of the forest. Just pure Kagome that was what he wanted. No it wasn't he didn't want some lowly nigen.

'I will not degrade myself by having a human mate.'

'Why must I lie to myself'

'She has unimaginable power for a human. Her miko powers have grown immensely she can now heal herself with no problems almost as quickly as I can. Her purifying powers are incredible, the horrendous white glow is unbearable to look at. She has a powerful shield she can put up on demand that is painful to touch.' He wouldn't know himself but he had seen other youkai's under its power. 'And her aim with those arrows was impeccable. She is not just any human. And she is much better than her predecessor, kikyou, she doesn't even deserve my thought.'

'Kagome why do you haunt my mind? I should have control over my mind and I don't because of you.'

A growl raised up deep from inside of him. 'Does this make me weak?'

'No! I will not allow it to.'

'But if I can not get her off my mind, I will find a way to make her mine.'

"Damn it she is here again."

"Who is?" A woman slowly raised up from her missionary position when he said that.

"Never mind I have to leave." He said this with so much anger boiling up inside him. His eyes were starting to turn a blood red but the person underneath him had failed to notice.

"Can you at least finish?" the woman said this with a tone that would have seeped hatred out of it if it had been tangible.

"No." He was starting to growl louder and louder.

"Well then fuck you I come all this way to see you I bend to your schedule and you cant give me one little thing?"

"Shut up wench"

"You might think you are all high and mighty but you will not speak to me that way!"

"I'll speak to you any way I please you miserable Bitch."

"You will not!"

He was starting to get angry this was all because he wasn't going to finish? Talk about being overly dramatic. He know had her by the troat up against a nearby tree. Her feet were hanging about two feet off the ground.

"Look you miserable low life wench. I may be sleeping with you and you may be pregnant but if you may have noticed I have not marked you. Which means if you don't already understand that I do not plan to be with you for the rest of my life. That also means that I have nothing standing in my way of killing you except maybe a good and easy lay but that is wearing thin also because if I tried I could probably find more convenient and better lays. Maybe ones that don't whine as much and know their place."

He looked at her with the utmost disgust. 'Why do I waste my time with her anyways?'

"Do you understand me?"

She just stared at him in shock and fear but also disbelief.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" 'She is testing my patience'

She tried to say something but the only thing that came out was a hoarse gurgling noise. So she settled for nodding. When he had gotten this answer from her he let his grip on her go as she fell to a pile on the ground. He was off in a flash and she was left muttering to herself about a no good mutt brained mangy dog.

"Damn Damn Damn" he screamed out as he was running through the forest. His hair was flying in the wind and all anyone would have been able to see of him was a silver and red streak as he raced towards Kaede's hut. Kikyou probably had a point he should have finished but after the shit he just went through to leave he refused to go back.

As he ran through the forest the creatures were watching him. Some were questioning if they should attack obviously he was unaware of his surroundings paying no mind to any of the demons in the brush. Could he not sense them staring at him? It was like the sidelines of a foot race everyone watching as the blur of a demon passed them not for any real purpose just for the entertainment.

One measly low level demon thought he would take his chances and lunge on the fact that he would have the element of surprise. He was wrong. He jumped out of the brush where he had been hiding and it one movement Inuyasha had unsheathed Tetsusaiga obliterated the demon and re-sheathed Tetsusaiga. He was then off again on his journey hoping that no one had noticed his absence he so didn't feel like hearing any shit.

The demons on the sidelines were in shock. They were motionless more than anything scared to move. Less they incur the wrath of an already fury Inuyasha.

'Damn her why did she have to come back again' the thought, as he could feel his demon blood start to boil in anger.

'No I have to calm down. I know why she came back, I told her to. But not this soon I said a week. Has it been a week already. Shit it has Kagome never came early. Sometimes I have even had to go drag her back.'He chuckled at his thought and a grin appeared wide on his face.

'Yes I remember that' he shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind

'Did I spend a whole week with kikyou. No not possible. She put a spell on me to lose track of time. No she didn't. She isn't like that. She might be a Bitch but not that bad.'


	2. Discussions

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...Although it might be nice. Ahh yea to dream**

A/N: SO I only got two reviews and I am hoping that more people are out there reading. It is very hard to find the drive to write a story if no one is interested so if you are out there in the internet world reading my story plz find it in your heart to review plz.

**Chapter 2 **

**Discussions**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

* * *

"Ahh so Kagome is back and my no good brother is running to her away from that no good slut of a dead priestess" Sesshomaru said this with a little disdain in his voice.

Sesshomaru couldn't count all the times that Kikyou had come onto him. She was nothing but a dead soul desperately cleaving to something that she hadn't quite lost. She wanted nothing more than to have Inuyasha by her side and that is what she had whether or not she had lost his love was another argument but for now he was by her side. For some reason the stupid miko did not quite understand that and felt that she had lost him.

'When will my no good half-brother realize that Kagome is too good for him.'

'No I didn't mean that'

'Yes you did'

'No I didn't and I would know what I meant!'

'Yes you did, and you would realize that you meant it which is why you are arguing with yourself!'

'Okay so what if – ' His thought was cut off by a two tall human standing beside him. Rin was tugging at his sleeve trying desperately to get his attention. She had been standing there for at least five minutes and he had not sensed her, he had been to wrapped up with in his thoughts. 'Why did I bring her with me?'

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin has brought you flowers." she was covered in them herself. The kimono she was wearing was a baby blue color with flowers stitched into to it and she had put more flowers onto it. She had managed to make real flowers stick to it. She had carnations and roses on the dress itself and a crown of daises on top of her head. She had flowers sticking out from behind her ears and some placed in her hair. She also held a basket of wild flowers. She took the basket and handed it to Sesshomaru who reluctantly took it looking at her with a graceful arch in his eyebrow giving her a cold but still inquisitive look.

"Jaken-sama told Rin that Master Sesshomaru would not like them but, Rin ignored him and picked some flowers anyways." She said it with a kind of triumphant yet hopeful expression.

"If you do not like them you do not have to take them." with that last statement Rin had put the saddest face on that she could muster. She so longed for his approval in everything that she did and it wasn't often that she got it but she never gave up in her search to gain the approval of her master Sesshomaru-sama, the only father she had ever known.

He for some reason could not deny this young human what she wished for but at the same time did not want to be seen wearing flowers. It was ok for her to be seen wearing them she was a child. It was not ok for one who demanded respect to be seen wearing flowers. What would the creatures of the Western Lands think of him?

"No Rin I do like them but instead of wearing them. This Sesshomaru wishes to not wear them but save them and preserve them in his study. That way when I am in my study for long hours I have something to remind me of you." He had to come up with something to make her happy he hated to see her sad. Although no one could see how much it hurt him to hear her cry at night for the loss of her mother it hurt him deeply. Sometimes when she had fallen asleep and he was sure that no one was ok except for the guards standing watch at the palace gates were awake he would step into her room and stay with her until the next morning.

'That is why I brought her with me her unwavering dedication. No that can't be it because Jaken has that also and I can only tolerate him for so long. I-I love her.'

'Shit when did I become so soft?'

(Is the stoic Lord Oh Lord of the Western Lands becoming soft?)

With that last thought a very confused Sesshomaru continued his journey with Rin and Jaken flying on Ah-Un.

* * *

Kagome had learned a lot over the past six years of traveling back and forth through the time. Kagome was now twenty years old a far cry from the tall gangly looking girl who fell through the well some years ago. She had developed in **_all_** the right places and slimmed down in all the right places. Kaede had helped with her Miko abilities. She couldn't teach her much because she herself was not a miko but she had seen a lot and was wise so she helped. Miroku helped her with her purifying powers and helped her meditate and focus during stressful situations so her temperament didn't get the best of her in the battles.

Sango of course helped her on her battle techniques. The two practiced on stances and moves they would practiced whenever they could and when a low level demon would come across their path they would allow Kagome to battle it until Inuyasha felt that she might be in danger, then he would step in. Inuyasha also helped teach her how to use swords. They would practice the same as she would with Sango the only difference was with Sango it was hand to hand and with Inuyasha it was sword to sword although her two were in no way to be compared to Tetsusaiga. He would also spar with her when time and other no good youkai would allow. When going into battle she now carried a sword across her left hip as to make it easier to grab it with her right hand. She carried two daggers by her ankles one on either side. And in typical Kagome fashion she had her bow and arrows slung across her back. She had also practiced by herself with the bow and arrows trying to use Miroku's meditation practices. She could now hit a target from 62 feet away. She also continued training on the other side of the well. She took a class on expert sword fighting. She was also training with an old family friend that was willing to teach her more about her Miko abilities.

Inuyasha would get very upset when she would stay in her time for weeks on end training with the friend. Although he would never complain at the extra help she could now give on the battlefield nor when their combined powers healed him twice as fast. It was because of her extra weeks training that she could channel her miko powers through the demon to heal him faster.

Sango and Kagome decided that they would have little chat in the hot spring near Kaede's hut. They didn't want the boys to hear what they were talking about "girl talk" as Kagome called it was what they needed. And they definitely didn't want Miroku spying on them. Deciding that they couldn't trust the perverted monk to not feel the urge to "make sure no harm came to them" as he liked to tell them, Kagome decided it was best to erect a simple barrier. Not a barrier to fend off any powerful youkai but one that would prevent Miroku from spying on them and warn Kagome if a youkai was nearing them.

Sango needed to tell Kagome about her feelings about the Monk. She was very confused he would feel her up but never actually make a move and then when she had just laid on him this afternoon he didn't try to kiss her or anything. Sango didn't know if she should keep waiting she was tired of it really tired of waiting. Kagome told her she knew exactly what she meant and she was leaning towards ending the charade with her guy I mean they spent so much time together but he wouldn't ever make a move. But she tried to tell Sango that it was more difficult because every time she would get up the courage she would find him and then stare into his eyes and that would be it. She would forget how angry she was or how tired she was of waiting for him to say anything. But she wished Sango the best of luck in talking to him. "Maybe with a little incentive he might make a move."Kagome tried to give her best friend some kind of hope.

As she had ended her sentence Kagome felt someone pound on her barrier. 'Why isn't it hurting the person to hit it?'

"Sango we need to be finished here someone is knocking on the barrier."

'Was it miroku was something wrong? Was inuyasha ok? Was their an attack?'

"Whoever it is they aren't very strong. I think it might be a human. It could be Miroku or Kaede. I hope nothing is wrong" Kagome told Sango with apparent worry in her eyes.

* * *

"You can not keep doing this Inuyasha!", Miroku told him feeling his anger rise inside him how dare this bastard of a demon be stringing someone so innocent along. MIroku wanted nothing more at this very moment to be able to purify him with a sacred scroll or two or what he wouldn't give to have Kagome's power to sit the mutt.

"Who's gonna stop me? You Monk?" Inuyasha retorted getting angry that the monk would take a stance against him.

"Kagome deserves to know the truth. You can not keep doing this to her! You can't keep lying to her. She'll find out."

"Who cares? The stupid wench knows her place she wont do anything even if she did find out. Besides who is going to stop me? You? You couldn't fight me. Sango? She might not be as weak as you but she still isn't good enough to fight me. And even if you two wanted to you need me to finish off Naraku. Whether you like it or not you _NEED_ me." Inuyasha said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Inuyasha started heading out the door of the little hut with a now determined mood to do as he Damn well pleased.

Miroku then knowing that he could lose his life or a limb form what he was about to do, stood in between Inuyasha and the exit. Inuyasha knew he was wasting time he could be with Kikyou and he didn't want to wait but he also knew that if he didn't go soon he wouldn't be back before the girls and would therefore be questioned as to his whereabouts. Although he wasn't worried about what they would do he simply was in no mood to hear the questions and deal with the attitude of the Miko and her friend. Plus he did not like the idea of being sat.

Inuyasha lost his temper his eyes flashed red and his claws extended. With one movement Miroku was sent flying across the hut with slashes on his face that were bleeding profusely. As Inuyasha started toward his destination and out of the hut.

'Stupid Monk thinks he can stand in my way.'

Miroku was now sitting in a heap on the far side of the hut. Struggling to not let the darkness consume him he tried to focus and gain control of his body. He had to tell Kagome once and for all.

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell the blood of the monk. 'Idiot half-brother does he not know that if the miko finds out she will be angered with him.' Sesshomaru kept on with his traveling toward his new found interest. All of a sudden he heard running in two different directions. "Hmmm very interesting, I wonder did she finally leave him" He said this in a tone so low that he didn't think anyone else could hear him.

"What is interesting Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said groggily. She had stirred from her sleep on Ah-Un to Sesshomaru muttering to himself, something he did increasingly often.

"Nothing Rin. Nothing that concerns you. Yet." Sesshomaru said with love in his voice. Yes I said love. Something that he let no one else see or hear but Rin was that he held love in his heart. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok"

Sesshomaru went about his musings when all of a sudden he found it difficult to move forward. He could move but it wasn't easy. He then noticed that Ah-Un couldn't move forward at all. Rin however was sound asleep oblivious to her surroundings and the fact that she could be in danger.

"Go and find somewhere safe to keep Rin but stay close" Sesshomaru said to Ah-Un. The only other living creature that saw the love the Lord held for Rin. When the Dragon wasn't moving he said "Go now". He sounded his usual cold self and got himself ready for battle. But for the first time felt unsure.

'I don't smell any demons but they might be under a spell or covering their scents. But could a demon do this? It feels so pure. It fills me with happiness but it is slightly painful. It seems like a barrier or a force field. But for what? And why?'

He decided these were not the best fighting conditions and that he would wait until the sheild like barrier came down and would interrogate the offender. For now he would sit at the edge of the barrier and let his mind take over him.

* * *

A/N OoO what could the author have in store hmmm. Well you will have to wait as for now plz review plz plz. Anything to tell me you are reading. 


	3. What did he say?

A/n this one took me a while to write I hope you like it if not please dont be to mean in the reviews. Well keep reviewing and ill keep writing.

Miroku and the barrier

Miroku was beating on one side of the barrier furiously hoping that the ladies would hear him or feel him soon. His wounds had not stopped bleeding and he was feeling very faint but he fought it knowing that he had to tell Kagome what her so called love was doing when she wasn't around. He was also hoping desperately that Inuyasha would not come back to put up another fight being mad that miroku was once again interfering with his love life.

'O Buddha please don't allow him to come back right now.'Miroku was silently praying to Buddha while still relentlessly pounding on the barrier. Every time he hit the thing it would send bursts of white light throughout the top of the barrier and it felt like he was hitting a bubble it didn't hurt him it just wouldn't allow him entry.

'Ahh. That hurts they don't trust me that much?' Miroku thought to himself. He would have had a devilish grin on his face if he hadn't been in so much pain. He knew that they thought he was perverted but to have Kagome construct a barrier for the simple task of keeping him away. That hurt. Well none of that mattered all that mattered now was him getting to Kagome to tell her what was happening.

How would he tell her? How do you tell your friend something so horrible? Were there even words to explain it? How would he deal with all that? Why was he the one that had to tell her? Why couldn't the creep tell her himself? Why didn't the creep just stop fucking around? Well at least Sango would be there to help him out. How would she take it? How would he answer her questions? How long had he really known this was happening? Why didn't he tell her sooner? He was starting to rethink his position on telling her. Maybe he didn't have to be the one to tell her. OoO yes he did! He knew and he had proof he wasn't going to let his friend suffer any longer! Would she be mad at him?

'Please just hurry up I can't take much more of my own thoughts.'

Miroku finally had to give up he was in so much pain he could no longer see in front of him. He had no energy to lift his arms up and blood had stained his clean outfit. He could hold on no longer and he left himself fall into a great darkness with welcoming arms.

Back to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had sent for Jaken who had been at his palace to watch over things while Sesshomaru was away. Well he had to tell the imp something and I don't want you around wouldn't have been something Sesshomaru would say it showed to much dislike too much emotion. The imp had been so happy to have such an honorable position. He had no idea that Sesshomaru had but Taisho in charge and told him what he had told the imp but if he got out of hand that Taisho could handle it (not to badly though how would it look if one of Sesshomaru's best guards killed the imp whilst he was away then he would have to kill the guard and its just an ordeal). The imp arrived shortly after Sesshomaru had summoned him.

"I am here Sesshomaru-sama. I have news of your palace that I would gladly report to you. ", Jaken said with a new found confidence

"Go get Ah-Un and stay with Rin until he returns." Sesshomaru said with a well defined tone of superiority.

"..."

"You may leave now" Sesshomaru said assuming that the stupid imp was waiting to be dismissed and that was why he wasn't moving.

"I can't believe that I watch over his lands for him. A great favor I might add and then all of a sudden I am a babysitter. This guy is a lunatic." Jaken said this under his breath so Sesshomaru could not hear him.

"Care to repeat that?" Sesshomaru responded with an air of coldness and frigidity.

"Repeat what Sesshomaru-sama. I have not said anything."

"Do not insult me." A cold yet impartial voice sounded out of the taiyoukai.

"Damn mutt hears everything!" Another insult by the _stupid_ imp.

"Do you value your life?" He said having had enough of the toads insults.

With that the youkai was off. Not wanting to feel the wrath of the Lord. He went to go and watch over Rin. That always brought joy to his life.

When Ah-Un arrived where Sesshomaru was at he was quickly sent off again to see how his lands were doing. He had been gone a few days and hadn't heard anything so he would take the initiative to see and have a talk with Taisho when he got back about sending reports.

Sesshomaru could smell the stench of blood and death it hung in the air. Sesshomaru's nose felt assaulted by the vile attack on his senses. He had to find what was causing him to feel so disgusted so sick. Was it Kagome? It smelt like a human. Where is INuyasha wasn't he supposed to protect her. He got up and followed the stench making sure to go around the barrier that was still erected and still giving off the most pleasant blue lights.

He reached the creature and found it to be the monk, he had stopped breathing. His wounds were still pumping blood out of them draining his already dead body anything that hadn't already been discarded. He found himself staring at the lowly human monk. He had no emotion towards this human. Actually he found him to be a prime example of a disgusting human was perverted ways were a disgrace to all monks all human males for that matter.

While staring at the human he started to feel the pull of the Tenseiga. The sword started to give off a glow of light that was so bright one could probably see it in Sesshomaru's palace. The sword after not getting responded to started to jiggle in it's sheath demanding to be paid attention to.

'Why? Why does this sword constantly demand my attention but when I need it wont do anything?'

"I don't know why I am doing this but obviously it isn't going to calm down." With his statement he unsheathed the mighty fang and held the butt while he placed the blade's length down the middle of the monk head to foot. After the blade touched the monks face it shimmered with light and the monk gasped a painful breath but a happy one.

As this was happening Kagome let down the barrier and she and Sango emerged to see the Tenseiga revive Miroku. With stunned looks on the two's faces they turned their gaze from the newly revived monk to the cold-hearted Lord.

All he said was "I could not deny the Tenseiga it's wish.", with no emotion in his face the lord started to walk away not remembering to question Kagome about the barrier. He just felt the need to get away from Kagome before his inner demon decided to take her. He was two steps away from his starting position when he felt someone latch on to his leg.

She did it so fast she didn't even really know what she was even doing. All os a sudden she was there scared for her life. She didn't want the Demon Lord to be upset with her, she was just so happy that Miroku was ok. She very slowly very cautiously tilted her head up to see the Lords reaction. Her eyes meeting his. His expression was hard to read it was expressionless like he was impartial to the Miko on his leg except for one elegantly arched eyebrow as if he was questioning her silently. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around his waist and then very cautiously took three steps back at her. She looked at him now with a fearful look in her eyes.

"I am dearly sorry Lord Sesshomaru I was just so happy that you saved my friend."Kagome looked at him meekly but she saw something in the Demon Lords eyes that she couldn't really define but she knew he was not upset with her.

"I don't know how to apologize I am so sorry it will never happen again."

"See that it doesn't Miko." Then again maybe he was upset with her.

Miroku who was sitting trying to recover from the pain and blurriness when all this happened was trying to put the events in his head together.

Inuyasha has been cheating with Kikyou on Kagome.

Inuyasha nearly beat him within an inch of his life

Sesshomaru had revived him when he fell into the darkness

Miroku raised to his feet and bowed to the Lord. "This Humble servant of Buddha greatly appreciates what you have done for him."

"Who did this to you?", the Lord asked him. Sesshomaru did this knowing that his brother had done it and not really caring that his brother had inflicted the wounds. He was now asking the question because he was unsure if Miroku would say anything due to recent events.

All three heads turned to him at the same time with inquisitive look on their face. Unsure of exactly why he would want to know.

"I need to know if there are any youkai masking their scents because Rin is here with me." 'I wouldn't have had to explain myself if I were in my own lands humans aren't as insolent.'

Now three sets of eyes were on the monk, Exterminator, Miko and Demon alike were waiting for an answer. Miroku was under pressure he knew he had to tell Kagome somehow but he didn't want to do it this way. Not in front of the Lord he would only see her in a moment of weakness and after their past with the Lord he wasn't going to do that to her.

"Rin is in no danger. He was only after me." That was simple enough.

"What do you mean." Sango wasn't going to leave it at that. Even though he had tried to give her a 'Later' look. She just wasn't going to hear that.

"It was Inuyasha." He looked at Kagome trying to read her thoughts. She didn't look happy. "He asked if I wanted to spar with him for practice and I agreed." He looked at her again seeing if she knew if he lied. It didn't look that way.

"Where is my little Half-Brother"

With that statement Miroku sent Sesshomaru a glare that made the Lord himself inwardly shiver. The glare was so icy that if it had been the temperature outside the four of them would have been standing on snow. The Lord was stunned, appalled that the monk would have the gull to look at him that way. 'These humans are brave. Much braver than those of the Western Lands maybe they don't care about their lives or is it that they don't understand how much I demand respect.' The woman looked at Miroku like he was a mental patient they had all seen Sesshomaru angry and without Inuyasha they wouldn't have been able to stop him from attacking them. Then Kagome spoke and the Lord forgot how disrespected he had just been.

"UMM. Excuse me but where is he? He is usually hounding me to find the shards and I have barely had a chance to say a few words to him." Sesshomaru grinned inwardly at this he had won his stupid brother would now lose her and well he could have her.

"Kagome we need to talk but I think we should talk about it at the hut." Miroku said trying desperately not to create a seen in the middle of the forest.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked with a hint of persistence in her voice.

'I am not going to be able to wait. Well then I guess here goes nothing.' "Kagome, Inuyasha–"

"Tell me don't drag it out! Is he hurt? Will he be ok? Is he dead"

"Kagome he is with kik–"

"NO!"

He couldn't say it any differently he hated having to be the one to tell her but he had to.

"I don't believe it! He wouldn't. We were going to be mated. He told me so. This month- in three days. I Don't Believe you."

She pushed passed the monk shoving him to the floor. How dare he say something like that. She pushed passed Sango who was in shock. She couldn't believe that Miroku had told her in front of Sesshomaru that would mean he would be able to see weaknesses in the Tachi and destroy them at any time necessary and they had agreed to tell her together when it was safe. Sango couldn't move she was speechless at the monks decision.

'Something really bad must have happened between the two for this to happen.'

Kagome was now standing in front of the Demon lord staring him straight in the eye showing no fear and a blatant disregard for her life. He could easily destroy her she was a mere human and she was unarmed at that. She had a look on her face that showed no mercy that she would fight to the death with the youkai that tried to attack her whether it was the youkai's death or hers didn't matter. She had just been told that the love of her life was cheating on her and by an untrustworthy monk.

'I can't believe he would think that I would trust him. I can't believe he would even lie to me like that. Well I will tell Inuyasha about the elaborate set up the monk set up, how he hurt himself to make Inuyasha look bad. Oh he will be livid. After about five minutes deep with in her thought but staring at the demon lord Sesshomaru had, had enough.

"Is there something you wish to say miko or do you wish to test my patience?" Sesshomaru looked down at the miko with a look of utter disgust.

"Uhh yea. Seeing as you can sniff him out I want you to take me to Inuyasha."

"..."

"If you would please."Kagome looked up at the Demon who had no emotion in his face but she could somehow feel his abhorrence at the fact that she would address him like that.

'I don't understand why she doesn't fear me and why she is being so blatantly disrespectful. I should just walk away but something pulls me to her. Also she has a right to know what my no good lousy brother is doing. She deserves better than that. She deserves me. No why do I think such things?'

"..." Sesshomaru still didn't respond but now had a different look in his eyes one less menacing but kagome couldn't quite place it for what she thought she saw she knew would never actually be there.

"May I ask you to escort me to your Half-brothers side? So I will be aloud to discuss with him the monk's punishment for his attempt to defame him Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her and arched one finely shaped eyebrow but didn't wrinkle one line on his forehead. He sniffed the air as to try and pick up the scent of his brother as he did he definitely smelt something. 'Do I want to be there when she witnesses this heinous crime against her.' Could Sesshomaru bare to see Kagome in that much pain? He would try and avoid it but would not deny her anything. How could he?

"Kagome are you sure that you want to be at his side right at this moment?"

"If I didn't want to be I would not ask you to take me Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you are sure than I will have to hold on to you as we fly over the forest."

"What?"

"I think you heard me miko."

"Couldn't we just wake as you lead the way."

"I have other things to attend to. You could just find him yourself, or have your little kitsune try to find him."

"No please help me. I need to find him now."

'What if Miroku was right? I mean he hasn't been around that often. Sango didn't say anything to scold him and she would have. Would Miroku really lie to me? Would he hurt me like that? Well that is the only explanation because Inuyasha would not hurt me like that.'

Sesshomaru nodded his head and wrapped his long arms around her waste so her back was to him as his demonic cloud started to wrap around their feet. He masked both of their scents so they wouldn't be detected and his brother wouldn't have time to run.

'Damn this armor! If I wasn't wearing it I would be ably to feel her right on my chest. Damn it why do I think like that. She should not be aloud to wear kimono's that short. Why does she wear that thing anyway. Does she not know that she is advertising to all the males?'

'Why does it matter to me?'

He couldn't help but think about the body right next to his and how it felt just right to have his arms wrapped around her body. Inhaling her beautiful scent. With her legs intermingled with his.

'Why am I feeling attracted to him.' Kagome now past rage was having feelings of her own.

'Why doesn't Inuyasha ever hold me like this? Why am I feeling this way about the ice lord himself. Urrgg am I betraying Inuyasha by having feelings for his brother? But these aren't feelings are they? It is just human nature to like to be held. Right? Stupid Kagome. How could I even think about liking Sesshomaru.'

'I can smell her arousal. Does she harbor the same feelings for me as I do for her?'

'You should take her right now! Obviously she has feelings for you and I want her NOW! Right NOW!'

'NO I shall not advance on Kagome right now I will have her in the end but I will not take her like this.'

'Fine have it your way you selfish no good–'

'You know you are only talking about yourself since you are part of me.'

While Sesshomaru argues with his inner demon we will go to Sango and Miroku

Sango and Miroku walked back to Kaede's hut in remote silence. They both couldn't believe what had just transpired. How did Kagome wind up going to Inuyasha with Sesshomaru and why was Sesshomaru taking her?

When the arrived at the hut Miroku couldn't take the silence anymore he had to say something. "I know we agreed to tell her together but I could not make up any more excuses. I was being questioned by everyone yourself included."

"I can't believe that she is going to see him with her, in front of Sesshomaru. Will Inuyasha take it lightly that she is riding with his brother?"

The two sat there and contemplated what would be coming back to them when it all was over

In a field two unsuspecting bodies lay in each others arm while a demon flies overhead to land ten yards away. Their bodies intertwined with the others enjoying each others company not knowing what was about to come.

A/N

Plz hit the Button to review it wont take to long i promise


	4. the duel

well this is chapter four and i am truly sorry it took so long for me to update ia pologize

The story

As sesshomaru landed Kagome took off running as fast as she could. As fast as her human body would take her with her hair whipping around on either side of her. She was jumping over broken branches and trees and whatever else might possibly lay at the bottom of the forest floor. She was running so fast that it was almost like she was gliding like her feet weren't even touching the ground it would have been impossible for her to trip at this speed. 'How dare he lay with her? How dare he do this too me? I want him dead!'

As even more of her plans formulated in her mind she was still running towards the couple with lightening speed. She was quickly approaching the disgusting yet undeniable site of Kikyou laying on top of Inuyasha. She was running half-conscious half lost in her thoughts. It was more like her mind was guiding her to her destination while her mind frolicked about in a sea of severed Inuyasha limbs. 'Oh I will kill him. He will pay for the pain he has caused me and Miroku! Poor Miroku I was blind and didn't believe him. Will he forgive me?'

With her last thought she found herself standing right in front of Inuyasha. She could feel his enraged stare. His eyes were glaring fiercely at her his golden eyes were now set afire no longer did she see compassion she know saw hatred and had to take a step back away from the hanyou she had never seen such hatred in the eyes of anyone not even when she was staring Sesshomaru down when he attempted to kill her. 'Did he really give me a ride here? I wonder why? My mind is wondering snap out of it Kagome.'

Sesshomaru was about 10 feet behind her feeling that it might be better to give the trio there space. He was going to stay to witness the pain the young miko was about to put his pathetic half-brother go through. Sesshomaru loved to see his brother incur pain. He was an idiot and deserved it but Sesshomaru had realized a long time ago that he only started to wish his brother pain after he had chopped his arm off. Although Sesshomaru had wanted Tetsusaiga since his father had endowed Inuyasha with the great fang but while he coveted the sword he only wished to take it from Inuyasha not to harm him although that would be acceptable to obtain the sword a few bits and pieces of collateral damage was to be allowed if his half-brothers safety was one of those so be it.

He wanted to witness the action taken by the miko very much but he had to keep his disengaged appearance. He could not allow anyone to know the feelings he held for this miko nor could he allow anyone to see his need to see his half-brother feel pain. Sometimes the small affair of watching Kagome "Sit" Inuyasha was all he needed to raise his spirits. Yes, he had witnessed this action before but from a distance. To allow anyone to know this would be the end of their lives because yes he would have to destroy them to make sure his secret did not get leaked out. (So keep it a secret for your own safety)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInnnnnnnUUUUUUUUyyyyyyyyAAAAAAAAAAsssssssssHHHHHHHHaaaa**

Inuyasha at the sight of Kagome shot up forcing the women on top of him to fall to an unsightly lump on the floor. He now stood face to face with the human miko her warm breath reaching his chest and her eyes not showing the tears that were threatening to fall any second. Inuyasha was glaring at the miko not because he was technically angry with her but more he was angry with himself for allowing himself to be caught but taking it out on the fragile human that he knew cared for him.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" As Inuyasha said that silence hit the air like a brick. Did he really ask her what she was doing there when he was the one with Kikyou. Even Sesshomaru was appalled by the hanyou's statement. While Kikyou was rooting her mate on. Kikyou despised Kagome because she knew that her mate had feelings for her and didn't think it right for Inuyasha to care for anyone but her. Forget the fact that he may only see Kagome as a friend or the fact that despite his feelings for Kagome he saw Kikyou it just wasn't right in her eyes.

"What? What am I doing here? How dare you even ask me that? I came looking for you and I find you here with _her_ and you ask me what I'm doing! Inuyasha you have hit an all time low". Her anger was very evident on her face and Inuyasha had gone from slightly miffed at himself to livid with the audacity that Kagome held.

He grabbed her by the neck inching his claws in her neck and forced her back into a tree. She tried to scream but found that no sound or air would come out of his mouth. Maybe it was better that way. Inuyasha wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She would not let him see her in pain. Whether it would be physical or emotional. While he was slowly cutting off her air supply

she stretched her body sideways and reached down for her dagger.

Sesshomaru was now growling audibly. 'How dare he hurt her after all he has done to her.' But he stepped back stopped growling and he did not interfere. He did however grab Kikyou by her kimono when she tried to help Inuyasha with an arrow. He would not interfere but he would not allow anyone else to interfere either. He was watching the miko contentedly, how strong she was and how skilled she was. She was not an ordinary human she was something more he just did not know what yet.

Kagome now had the dagger in her hand due to Inuyasha underestimating his opponent horribly. He did not pay as much attention to Kagome as he needed to. He felt that she was easily defeat able something he was definitely wrong about. As soon as he saw the dagger in her hand, before he had the chance to seize it the dagger was jabbed into his arm. He immediately relaxed his grip on her as she fell to the ground only to jump back up again. As her feet were stationed on the ground she took up an attack stance in case he was ready for more. Kagome knew Inuyasha would not give up that easily he hadn't even unsheathed tetsusaiga which was his main attack.

Inuyasha was in shock he grabbed his arm very suddenly. "Wench" he managed to say that threw gritted teeth. How dare she attack him? With his arm in his grasp he saw that the miko was up and in her attack stance one that Inuyasha himself had taught her not to long ago but that she had failed to master. "Are you really going to attack me using one of my stances? Do you have a death wish?" he quickly and deftly let go of his arm and took up another one of his stances with a holier than thou attitude. What Inuyasha didn't realize was that the miko had grown stronger than he had seen for fear of dashing his little hanyou ego. Inuyasha knew he would have to spar with her seeing as he couldn't back down from a fight and she was obviously willing to have him hurt her. Not really wanting to have to kill her but knowing that would be the way it would have to end for she had openly and aggressively challenged him.

"Stop now wench before I kill you." Inuyasha had venom in his voice while he kept his volume to a close whisper. He had protected her so many times before and this was what it was going to come down to. 'How many times am I going to fight over a woman. No matter who it is I seem to have to fight over a bitch.'

Inuyasha's arm was still bleeding for some reason unbeknown to Inuyasha. For some reason his youki wasn't allowing him to heal. Inuyasha went to attack kagome but felt a sharp stabbing pain and stopped. "My arm is still bleeding. You wench. What did you do to me?"

"..."With a grin Kagome stared at him

Kagome with a single swoop of her arm and a lunge of her dagger had now managed to inflict the same wound on Inuyasha as he had on his brother so many years ago. His right arm was dangling by a measly piece stringy flesh that would not give up. Inuyasha was so angry he could barely see his vision was becoming impaired as he was so livid at the fact that he had allowed her to attack him. He could only think of how weak he was that he could not defeat a mere human miko. ' was my brother right? Am I just pathetically weak?'

Yes poor Inuyasha was losing to a human and Kagome at that how had confessed he devotion to Inuyasha not to long ago. Inuyasha ripped his dangling appendage with rage in his eyes he did this with such ferocity that Kagome actually grimaced. He was angry though his youki for some reason was not taking over his demon blood was not rising his eyes were still a beautiful golden color. It was amazing.

The pain was evident across the hanyou's face but whether he was pained with his arm or the blatant disloyalty he was being shown. Was it disloyalty if he was being untruthful.

"How dare you be disloyal to me?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Me?"

"You feel that I deserve this?"

"Yes you idiot?"

"Wench can I not sleep with whoever I feel like? I am not mated to you? And are you not the one that comes back smelling of men?"

"..."

"You have no defense do you?"

"Ugg there is no way we are going through this again. I tell you every time I come back that I haven't done anything or anyone. You are just not willing to listen and you are untrusting. Just because you are off fucking a ho doesn't mean I am one!"

Kikyou once again tried to shoot Kagome wit an arrow and once again she was blocked by Sesshomaru. "I will not allow you to interfere with this duel. It is a fair duel if not tipped in the hanyou's favor. If he does not win then he does not deserve to live."

Kikyou was shocked at hearing the Taiyoukai's words but sat back down obediently. She was not going to oppose Sesshomaru he was right. If Inuyasha could not defeat Kagome he was nothing but a mere weakling.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga because obviously he could not give her a handicap and would have to finish her off like one of the youkai's he fought but, Tetsusaiga did not transform. He didn't have time to wonder at why it didn't transform he would hunt Totosai (please tell me how to spell that) down later. He advanced on her with an untransformed Tetsusaiga he would have to spar with a normal piece of metal instead of the mighty fang.

Kikyou took a sharp breath as her beloved Inuyasha was getting beat by her reincarnation. Once again Kikyou rushed forward to save Inuyasha but once again she was stopped and she sat back down. 'Why is Sesshomaru still here? Probably to see how strong of an opponent his brother had become. Ha he isn't even showing his true skill. Obviously he was going easy on her not wanting to hurt her.'

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed but he had his hand around Kikyou's neck. His hand was showing his emotion however. Every time the swords clashed his grip would tighten. KIkyou was to worried about her air supply to notice but when Sesshomaru noticed he dropped and for the second time today she fell to an unceremonious heap on the floor. Kikyou stared at the Lord in utter shock. She had known for sure that she was going to die for not listening to him tell her not to interfere. Was the taiyoukai going soft? 'Does she know how I feel? Is she that intuitive? Why is she staring at me like that?' He looked down at the miko who was still staring at him and simply asked "Do you have something you would like to discuss, miko?"

Kikyou couldn't do anything but shake her head no. 'why did I not purify him

while his filthy demon hands were on me?'

'You know very well that you could not purify him even if you wished to. You do not hold that much power.' Kikyou's mind answered for her.

The clanging of swords and the insults between the human and the hanyou went on for about an hour neither one wanted to admit defeat. Hell neither one wanted to admit that it was even a tie. Kagome needed to release her anger and Inuyasha was just to proud. Actually the only one that wanted the two to quit was Kikyou she was paranoid Inuyasha would be harmed anymore. Sesshomaru was having a good time watching the miko learning her techniques. She was very skilled. Inuyasha also needed the practice he was starting to rely to heavily on the fang form to Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru watched the miko with great interest. He watched her move and skillfully block each one of his half-brother's pathetic attempts to kill her. Not to say that the miko was up against a pathetically weak opponent because although he thought very very little of his hanyou half-brother against a human he was a pretty formidable foe. To himself though, to this Sesshomaru he was simply a nuisance.

The Taiyoukai decided ha had, had enough of seeing the two fight. It was becoming monotonous she'd attack him and he would block. He would attack her and she would block. Not to mention the incessant insults that were starting to grate on Sesshomaru's nerves. He was very impressed with the miko's skill but her mouth was horrid.

Sesshomaru walked over ever so casually in the middle of the two fighters who stopped immediately. They were both shocked at the Lord. Why had he done this?

"What the hell do you have to say Mr. Important!" The hanyou was incredibly indignant.

Sesshomaru had to think quickly. He had not thought about why he was stopping the duel. He had only let his baser side take over. He felt the need to end it so he ended it.

'Shit' He thought to himself.

"I have a proposition to put forth to the miko and I will not allow you to kill her beforehand. Understood" 'Ahh that was good'

"You the Lord of Lord's needs a mere humans help." Inuyasha was laughing at his elder bother and he was treading dangerous lands. He was in no shape to duel with his brother he had one arm he was tired and Tetsusaiga wasn't transforming. Inuyasha stopped laughing.

Sesshomaru glared icily at the stupid mutt

PLz review i am beggin ya


End file.
